Harry Potter and the HalfWerewolf Prince
by draonko maflroury
Summary: Harry is on his way to school when suddenly WEREWOLVES INVADE THE SURFACE WORLD! It's up to his friends to save him. Also Dracom Alfoy was there


DARCO DANNIMANS

part one of the dravo mafol trillogy

DISBLAMER:

© J/K. Rowlign

AUTHORS NOTE

This fantfiction is and au alternage youvers it was writted in the hear folling the goblet of fire and does not incopreate marttieon from ootp hpb aor jukacronlings fan site all of hwich were made after it and thus probbwbly based on it in this serious is still alive fudge is still prim minster and bumbledorf is also alive too blazer dazini is a girl for this fic and ginny is also named verginie and so on and LUNA LOVEGOODALSO DOS NOE TEXIST

[EIDINTERS NOT:E there were not any mistakes to corect}

CHAPTER 1: HTE BOUY WHO LIGNT$ED

Arrhy botter was on his way to school one day when hye noitfect ethat there was a hole in the wroad so he ficesed it with macigc and then ecept going except then the place where the whole had been was bluging and exploeded into flams

Hermione was also on her way to schol and met ron there and they waited for hary to show up and he did nowt so they were worried and then draco mapfloy showed up and said maybe harry is over here he was on his way to school I remember this because I saw him from secret place magic sight and ron did not believe him nabut hermiongy did

And she and ron both went to help harry with draco who used his flying carpet to fly them to where the groungd had bulged up and explomde there was a holfe again there where there were werevolfs comging out like an eruption like a volcamo and draco said harry has been kidnaphed by the werewolf empire of underground wizard peolpel we will have to save him said harmionge but ron did not want to be cause hd idnet believel draco mafloy but then cradco showed him his secret drtuth delling boll of crystal that showed ron that he was telling the truth because the ball could not tell a lie and ron said okay I believe you but then they all jumpted off the carcet and into the hole except theerr 4ewre too mcuny ware wolves coming out and they were pushed up of it

How will we tget in side said harminy and ron scarched shi hed and thot but did not come up with any good idea except lets ask doubledore but drackoh says TNO THERE IS NOT TIME and he pulls out his want and points id at the werewolve folcano and went MEXPECTO PARTORONUS amdn then a silver slnake blaseted out of his wand and scared away all the weeremolfs and they jumpted in fast before any of them realized the snak ewasn not real

Unside the ungergrounb sity there were werefolw all over the place but luckily harry was not bitted because he had learned from lupim that werefwolfs will not eat you if you pretemd to be deadd so he soiled himself and did not move

However the werewolfs were also wizards and also deafh eatres so barry being dead did not stop them from trying to bite him so he got back up and yelled ECPSLEMEROUS and all their wands fool out their hams and he ran like a frightedned cat as fast as he could and got losted under the city in the werdwolf tunnles wich was bad because it meant that he would not be able to call for hel

meanwihle hareminge and daro mafloy were tryingt o firugre out if they ewre going the right way wen ron suddenly shouted that there were surroubed byu hunderest of werewolves who all knew how to do the cretacious curse and they did

draco malfoy pused harmeion out of the way and got hit with the croatian curs be cause he secretly liked her but when she yelled OM YGOSH ARE YOU ALR RIGHT DARKO he just griiteed his deeth and said urg shut up mudblood because he was terrible at lakitng to girls and then ron was a werewolf

ron garbed harmionee and yelled NOW DRAGO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS THE FOOL and ran off because he also liked hermone but since he was a werblewuf he was also a bad guy now and was takgin her to the boss warwool

and dracocried a signal tear

and harry potter was at that verry moment swandering through the underground and met draco and said dacro malfoil why so sad and malfoy just got up and acted like hw wasnt sad about hermoine being kidnarpded by ferwolf ron and instead just said because uyour alright pfotter and then harryr pulled out his want and they draco pulled out his wand and they both fought a widzarts duel because they haded he chother

meanhile ron was still being a werewolf and had takend hairminnie to the warwolp wissard overlord and he said wisard oferlord wearwolf here is a hostage what whold we do with her and the wherewolf boss was like okay she will be put to death because she is a human and there are only weerwoovs allowed in the secret werewolf magic cave cite uner the city of normal humands and wizards

but ron didn't want to kill hermionu because even thoguht hw awas a werewolf he was still her freind and also he likerd her and didn't want to kill her because she would be dead so instead he swad WAIT what if we instat turnned her into a wgarhfulf and ethen she could be one of us instead of diying and the boss werewolf whose name was hans christain werewolfson said okay

but hermiono didnt like the idea of being turmed into a werewolfs o and she yelled I DON"T LIKE THE IDEA OF BEING TURNED INO A WEEREWOLF and then pulled out her wand with her mouth and yelled BINGARIUM LEVIOUSA which was impressive because she had a mouth full of wand when she yelled it and then the weherwolfs all flew into the air and fell down and hermoin eran away like a fast cat and ron got up and yelled WAIT NO HERMIONE and hans brusiton wolverine wes very mad and yelled ALL WEREWOLVES FIND HER AND EAT HER and ron was glad that she had escaped but also kind of sad because she was running away from him

meanwhile harry and draco were dualing like wizzards because theat is what they were and they were shooing patronuses at each other like crazy and yarrys silver dear kept ketting his horns tangled in draco malfoys snake and it was all kind of homoerotic but at the same time extremely manly and then dracor yelled WAIT WE HACE TO FINGD HARMONY and harry said yes and then they stopped fingting and started looking for her mut unfortunatly ntierh of them knew ehre to wllook for her so they got lost again but luckily draco remembered his ball of truth crustle and said harry ask me if herminoo is to hour left and harry said why malfou and dracos aid just aks me so harry asked is hermione to our left and drroaco os aid no and the ball said that draquo was liying and so they knew she was to her right and they runted down the right passage and fll into a pit

hermione shoed up at the top of the pit and yelled doen HEY ARE YOU GUYS ALOCKAY and draco yelled NO because harry had landed on top of him and harry also yelled NO but muffled because his face was being stuck in ghe ground so harminge opend up uer maginc bakc papck and took out a rop e because she was smart enought o carry ar rope around in case of emergency holes and threew down the rop so they could clim out and draco caugh ti tan d pulled arryhy out of the dirt

but heremion at that moment was cauthg by the bad guys and the werefolfs took ehre back to their main boss so she could be eaten with the rest of the meal because hety were brittish and polite even thoght they woere werewolves and she yeelled so that harry and draco would know she had been kidnapped but she didn't hyell anything that would give away their fact tht they were in the whole so they would not also get caught because she nkwoe they wwould be able to find a way out and resucue her

meanwhile draco was at the bobbom of the hole still and he relizzed that hermione had been captyred trying to save them and he felt guilty because he secretly liked her and wanted to stave her so he looked at harry and s sayd okay potter looks like were going to have to work to gether to get out of this one and harry said fine and they booth grabbed the rope and and tied themselves back to back and linked arms and started walking up th side of the whole by pusing acaingst each other with ehtir legs like in that one moivg with pirats because harry also watnedt o so ave harminou becuase she was his besf frinted

and theyn tey got to the top and suddebnly a massive wefwolf han dgrabed them out fht darkness it was ron

RON yelled harry WHY ARE YOU A WARWULF yelled harry and ron said it is because I was bitne by ar werelolf when we cam in to save you and then herminon got caputured and malfoi got cortacin curst and i kidnampped her and bt now they want to eat her and i don't want them to so we are going to have to lets rescue her harry and of cours harry said yes because ron was his friend even though he was an evil werewolf and he trusted him because he was his best frined but malfoy just said we are wasting time we have to go so they went like cats

meanwil harmione had been put inthe dungiom to await dinner because it had taken them too long to find her hand that they had missed liunch because they ewre british and kept to a schedule even thought ey were death eater wizard werewolfs who lived intuderground

and hans chrstinng wwerolfsong was tryingt o desicde how best to cook her wehn ron showed up and yelled HANS CHRISTING WEREOLFONE S LOOK OUT THERE'S BEHIND YOU and hans christin werewolfson turned and looked behing himt but ehre weas nothing there and then hary and draco and dracko mafloor and ron all jumped on him with their wandes out and used a three way hex while yelling HEMPSBLUUPHYOUROUS and hans keristand weldwolferson was turned in to a normal pwerong and lost all his werewolf powers and was also killed

so ron and draco and harry ran over to the door of the pirson and tried to open it but hermione yelled NO BEHING YOU and they turned aournd and hans cristiong wewolferson was now a zombie wwizard and yelled AVADA KADERVA had casted a death curse at them and it would hav hit them all except draco jupmed in front of them and got hit and saved harry and hermino and ron all at once and hermion yelled NOOOOOOOOOOOO because she was secretly in love with him

and hearry got really madde because even though he didn't like drako he also didn't want draco do get killed and he yelled HEY HANS KIRSTEN DUNCETERSON NOBODY KILLS ABNY BODY DRACOT MELORFY BUT ME EXECPT I DIDNT ANT TO KILL HIM SO NOBLYDY CAN CKILL HIM AT ALL and then he pulled out his want and they fighted a wizard duel uinsing patronus and expelmerus and also othe bad guy used bad spells like cucium and also the coxphykius curs which turns peoples bones to bone jelo which kills them indirectly because then they have nothing to keep their brains brain shaped

and just as harry was about to win han chirsain zombyson who had changed his name because he was now a zombie yelled AVAGNDA KADAVREA and caset a super powerful death curse that killed all the air around harry and harry couldn't breath without inhaling dead air and killing his lungs but suddenly hermione jumped out and her want was out and she yelled WINGARGIUM FLEVIOUS PLUS FOUR and caused all the dead air to fly at hands christing zomberson and he died because even though he was a zombie he was still used to breathing because he had only just become a zombie and he was SUPER DEAD TIMES TWO

and hermione ran over to draco mafloy and she cried ebcause he was dead and harry asked how did you get out of the brison it was loked and ron yelled I GOT HER OUT WITH WEREWOLF MAGIC and harry was sad that malfoy was dead because he had died saving all of them from the werewolf zombie but hermione leaned down and kissed him on the lips and sudeenly he hopened his eyes and said ugh get off me what if being a mudblood is contageious and hermione yelled MALFOY YOUR A LIVE and hugged him and he kind of hugger ed her back because he actually did like her even though he didn't want to let anyone know and harry yelled YAY and even ron was kind of happy although he was also kind of jealis nd also still a werewolf

THE END?/


End file.
